The invention relates generally to socket connectors for retaining card edge modules and, more particularly, to a socket connector that limits movement of the card edge module within the socket.
Computers and servers may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processor and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), or Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), or the newer Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's) and Fully Buffered DIMM's.
Typically, the modules are installed in one or more multi-pin sockets mounted on a system board or motherboard. Each memory module has a card edge that provides an interface generally between two rows of contacts in the socket. Conventionally, the card edge interface is a separable card edge interface. These card edge interfaces, however, are generally not high reliability interfaces. The modules are generally held in the socket by latches on the socket and by contact normal forces. These card edge interfaces may fail when subjected to shock and vibration. Under extreme vibration, the latches may be jarred open allowing the module to become dislodged. During vibration, the module may also experience sufficient motion within the socket to cause fretting of the gold on gold contact interfaces which increases resistance and may cause failures.
One approach for increasing reliability of the card edge interface is to directly attach the module via an inseparable interface. This is sometimes done when it is desirable that the end user not be able to remove processors or memory modules from the system so that problems that might arise from reconfiguration of the system do not occur. The provision of a high reliability interface that limits motion of the module within the socket remains difficult.